Her Eyes
by Drusilla1900
Summary: This is for all the S/D'shippers, Red wine, German beer, and a little café in Rouen- please r&r.


**Title:** Her Eyes   
**Author:** [Drusilla1900][1]   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Distribution:** Archived at ["I miss Prague..."][2]. If you want it, ask first.   
**Disclaimer:** They're not mine, so don't sue. 'cos the only thing of value that I have is my laptop, and it not really mine so you wouldn't get it anyway.   
**Spoilers:** BtVS, Season 5. AtS, Season 2.   
**Note:** (1)Answer to [Kerri's challenge][3], a happy S/D fic where they reunite. (2) I know that there are spelling mistakes in this, I wrote it quickly when Kerri set the challenge.   
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
She's sitting outside one of those little cafés in Rouen, I've come all the to France to find her. Wasn't this where Harmony wanted to go? Who cares. I've never really liked France, never really been able to grasp the language. But I would do anything for my princess. And she looks so beautiful in the Moonlight. How could I ever have left her? Not only did that bloody chip stop me from killing, but it turned my mind inside out. It was the chip controlling me- telling me what to do. When it was gone, I felt sick with what I had done. I wasn't the one that was in love with the Slayer. The chip was. About a month after... no, I will not allow her name to poison my lips... after the Slayer died, Darla came and found me. I was still in Sunnydale when she turned up, she told me she knew some people that could help me- that they could get rid of the chip. Wolfram and Hart. And they did. And here *I* am, it's really *me*. Not the chip, but Spike. Yes, William the Bloody is back to stay. I'm standing at the corner, if I'm too close she'll sense me. But I can see her clearly: She's wearing a beautiful floor length dress, it's made of red satin, with black lace over the top. The satin stops at the shoulders, in thin straps, but the lace forms full length sleeves. The neck line is low, but not untasteful, showing off the creamy white skin of her neck to it's full advantage. Her hair is curled, like she had it for her party when we put the Judge together. And it's shining, just like the Moon. She looks far too over dressed to be sitting outside a French café drinking red wine from a champagne fluté. It always had to be a champane glass. You see, my girl's got class. She lifts her head, and then turns toward the café. Through the window she catches the eye of the waiter, who makes his way over to her. She's ordered something else, because I can see the waiter write something down then he nods and moves back inside. After afew minutes the waiter returns with a tray, what shocks me is that on the tray there are two drinks; red wine in a champagne glass, and a pint of what looks to be very strong, German beer. When the waiter has left, she takes a sip of her wine. And then she turns in her chair to face my direction. With her eyes she calls me over to her. And then I'm standing in front of her. I've waited for this moment for what seems like years, and now I don't know what to say. There is only silence. And her eyes. Her eyes are so clear, and blue, and shining in delight. They also tell me that I must be the one to make the first move. "Are you waiting for someone?" "I was waiting for you, and now you're here. So, no I'm not." It's so good to hear her voice again. It's been too long. "You knew I was coming, pet?" "Of course, silly." She takes my hand, pulling it down. I sit in the chair opposite her. She motions to the beer, "I got your favourite." I pick it up and try it. She's right, it is my favourite. "And I dressed up for you, do you like it?" She says as she stands and turns around. "You look stunning, luv." She smiles as I take her hand and pull her into my lap. "What are you wearing underneath that?" Her eyes widen for a moment, then as she wraps her arms around my neck she says, "That's for me to know, and you to find out." I put one arm around her waist, the other on her cheek as we kiss passionately, reminding me that I *really* want to find out what she wearing underneath that. ***End***

   [1]: mailto:Drusilla1900@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.suite101.com/myhome.cfm/IMissPrague
   [3]: http://pub66.ezboard.com/fthespikeanddrusillaboardsfrm2.showMessage?topicID=69.topic



End file.
